Trapped
by ShinjitsuNoHikari
Summary: Serena tries to explain to her parents that she is Sailor Moon.They don't believe her so one day she goes into a rage.Her parents don't know what to do with her anymore so they send her to a Mental Institution.Will she ever save the day again?
1. Whisked Away

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters) ||In this story I frequently use italics to denote what the characters are thinking. Sometimes sounds will have asterisks around them. Also I just want to say that I have never been in any sort of mental facility besides for a short visit to my cousin so I have only a faint idea of what it looks like and is like. I'm sorry if I'm offending anyone with this story or if I'm totally off with my facts. Plain and simple if you don't like this story or how I wrote it etc don't read it. I really don't have the patience to sift through flames but I appreciate constructive and helpful criticism. As long as you write it in a friendly manner then I'll have no complaints.||  
  
**-On a dark night in September a shrill scream broke the chilly air.- "Noo! No you can't! I am a scout! I am telling you just please don't! Let me go!!!! I can prove it! Scouts Power! My cat, find her and she'll tell you! I need to be here so I can protect earth, just give me a few more days, and you'll see. The future, and my daughter, and my Endy need me! Please just, I am telling y-" The sobs and pleas were cut short when two men in lab coats intervened. "Give her 30 cc's, that ought to calm her down." "Sorry hun, but we need to get you to Home safe." "This is going to be a struggler. Are you sure she really needs in house treatment?" "It's for the best. With a few months she'll be fine. I hope that's all it takes." "Load her up. We have a schedule!" The van silently sped away.-**  
  
Patient Name: Serena Age: 14 DOB: June 30 Meds: none as of this date Family: No history of such displayed characteristics, cousin, Rini, claims same thing: possible female, every other generation psychological inheritance?  
  
Serena stared hopelessly out of the window. God, how the hell did they get me? I can't believe it. My own family rats me out. "It's for the better Serena." What a load of crap. We are kept in here like animals for god sake! I don't need a bar on my window! I am not crazy enough to jump from the 5th floor, although I could make it. It's getting harder to think clearly by the minute, and I will just have to outsmart them. Technique.how am I gonna fake swallowing pills and junk? I bet the food is like crap, and worst of all I can't even transform! If they thought I was crazy and couldn't transform then why did they take away my brooch? I still have the crystal, but.  
  
"Morning sleepy head! How was you first night? Goodness I know it's a bit lonely now, but just wait, you'll be home in no time. If you have good behavior we can let you off early." The attendant unlocked the door every morning while you were in ward C. This one was sickeningly sweet.  
  
"Go away"  
  
Was that all she could muster? She could have tried to make a run for it. No, they would have her in a minute and keep her here longer. Plus they'd give her more sedative. What a messed up world. If only, if only she could escape.  
  
"I will, but you need to eat, can you try this bagel? How about some fresh O.J.? It's really good. Your fist appointment is at nine, so you have a full hour to get dressed in you day clothes and then eat. If you don't at least have a few sips of juice and half the bagel then you're grounded." The attendant cheerfully explained.  
  
"."  
  
Then attendant left Serena to her own devices. *Sips? I am not a 5 year old!* Serena picked at the bagel and ate something called a happy roll, which looked really sad. The O.J. was too sweet and tasted poisoned. Hope they didn't put anything it it.. Serena was ready by 8:30 and spent the remaining half hour looking all over the room. A green plastic chair was on the center wall near her bed, and there was a table with drawers on the other side of her bed. The walls were a calming light blue. She put all her belongings in one drawer then flopped on the bed and waited.  
  
*click*  
  
A chestnut haired woman wearing blue scrubs adorned with ducks walked into the room. She was holding a neon clipboard with a stack of papers on it. She appeared to be in her mid thirties, although she had just a few too many wrinkles around her eyes and forehead. She seemed a bit distracted, but when she finally looked up from her papers she was back in focus.  
  
"Hello.Serena? My name is Judy and I will be your treatment nurse during your stay here at Time, Tide, and Wind. Good name for this place, huh? Oh yes, I will also be taking you to all you appointments and daily activities. I see you've met Ester. Don't worry-she's always like that. Every morning she'll come in to unlock the door and give you your breakfast so you should get to know her a bit. She used to work in the children's ward.what a sad place.anyways, do you have any questions?"  
  
"."  
  
"Okay! Let's go see Dr. Hammacher. I hope you don't mind, but he's a guy- we can change you to a female doctor, if need be. Basically you will go to appointments first thing in the morning then you will have 45 minutes of lesson review. Your school hasn't sent anything in for that yet so I guess for the next week or so you can read or do something quiet during that time. Then there is an hour for rec. room time; you can exercise, watch TV, play games, whatever. Lunch is an hour long, then you'll have arts and crafts. For the rest of the afternoon you can do whatever you want until 6 pm, which is study time and once I make sure all your school assignments are done you have free time again till 9, which is down time before lights out at 10. Questions?"  
  
This time Serena cautiously asked about free time. You wouldn't want to seem to interested, but maybe they actually will let her out early for good behavior.  
  
"Is the art room open for free time? And can you swim anywhere around here?" "The art room is open for almost the whole day. You can go there pretty much anytime and we do have a swimming pool but it's only open from 3-5:50 pm. You must pass a swimming test and the doctor must verify that you are okay to be in the pool. Wouldn't want you to attempt suicide."  
  
Wow, Serena never thought of that, sure suicide was an option, but still she had to get out of here fast to help the scouts. The mission must not be dropped, she had to do this for her friends, never mind herself. Speaking of friends maybe they'll visit today, but the stupid doctor probably wouldn't let them see her. She had to behave and do really good just to try for a few minute visit with Amy at the very least. Judy was a pretty good person. Serena should get to know her more! But back to business.  
  
"Serena, are you okay? Do you need a minute? It's nine so I'll page the doctor if you need a few minutes to talk..."  
  
Serena completely forgot about the nurse, Judy? Yeah that was her name. And she needed to talk to the doctor about visitors.  
  
"No I am fine, just thinking. Let's got see Dr. Hammacher, I want to ask him something."  
  
Dr. Hammacher. He's different for lack of better words. His office had tons of toys and cute stuffed animals *yeah* Serena loved it, but remembering her mission she had to put on an adult face and talk to the doctor. Mostly he just asked her basics, like is she in a good home, what was she going to do today, general chit chat. At the very end he let her explore the office a bit and he talked about her friends. Lucky her, the doctor said she could have a phone call and a visit from her friends today! But he also explained her parents and brother were not able to make a visit today. No matter, she hated her parents for doing *this* to *her*. She still loved her brother though, even if he was a pain.  
  
"Serena, you seem fine to me. I think with just a few months you'll be back to your normal routine. Hopefully you won't need any meds and if you stay on your best behavior then this whole process will be easier on us both. Now I think it would be okay for you to go swimming today. Did Judy mention that you get points every time you display a good behavior? You can spend them on candy, free time, almost anything and maybe even one day if you have enough points saved up you can get a free time instead of a visit with me!"  
  
Hey this place might be better than she thought. Sure it wasn't going to be tons of fun but at least it isn't hell house. She still resented the fact that she was here at all but she had to try to get out of here as fast as she could. The mission. She went over to the window to look out at the campus. It was surrounded by a field and some woods. I guess we do stuff outside. Better than sitting like a veggie in front of a TV. She could try and sneak off unnoticed into the woods and see if maybe she could transform. It's not like she didn't still have the crystal. If I can get my brooch back then I'll be all set. But it's too early to ask. They *still* think I am delusional and for lack of better words *crazy*.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by a woman walking across the front lawn. She had long calf length hair and the front section was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a purple school type uniform. Could it be who she thought it was? No that's impossible. *She* was back guarding the Gate within the Palace. But I guess nothing is impossible. Suddenly the woman turned swiftly on her heels and their eyes met. Serena could have sworn that the woman knew the she was being watched. A white fog swam in her head as she realized that stare...it...was...  
  
~***So, what do you think? Good? Bad?? Please review my story as this is the first thing I've ever written. It's been 3/4 of a year since I wrote this and I didn't change much in it. He he evil! For anyone with brain cells out there can pretty much figure out who the woman is...lol. I still don't know if I want to put in all the scouts (probably not the Starlights. You'll have to wait and see.) I tend to make short chapters but I try to update often!***~ 


	2. Faint of Heart

(Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon.)||As I've stated in the previous chapter I have never been in a mental facility so I do not know much about how it looks or how it is to be in there. I apologize if I offend anyone or if my facts are incorrect but plain and simply if you do not like this story do not continue to read it. I do not wish to read flames. I do, however, welcome constructive criticism and if you can put your criticism into friendly wording I will be more than happy to read your review.||  
  
Serena got chills up her spine. She felt like she had been sleeping but then suddenly someone threw her into ice water. In her ears this loud screeching ring was growing. Her eyes blurred and she could no longer see the woman. With one sweeping motion she was down. For what seemed like hours she went in and out of consciousness. At one point she thought she awoke and heard violin music, and at another time she heard three voices, but she couldn't make them out exactly. She felt like her arms were weighted down with sand and her head felt like stone. When she finally awoke, she had a sense that she forgot something. But what?  
  
The light that shone through her window gave Serena the indication that it was about noon time. All seemed quite. Maybe it was a nice day and all the patients were outside playing. Or at least the patients in her ward, C. Serena felt sort of...well it was hard to explain. It was like she was running on pure soul power or pure energy. Her body was achy and although she really wanted to get up, she wasn't *able* to. Well all she had left to do was try to get up (which was not a possibility right now) or go back to sleep and swim in the comfort that sleep brings. She felt that she should sleep. Like there was a calling from within her to dream a great dream. Laying on clouds and nestled in blankets, she slowly drifted from the day to a far away place.  
  
Early dawn. Her body was shaking not from the cold but from its tired state of being. She was awake in mind but not in body, yet she was walking, actually running. At the same time she felt relief and pressure. Like an impending doom. She was almost there. Where she was going not a soul could tell. She came upon an open meadow. Stumbling the last few steps she fell in a grassy, flowery patch. Sleep. She needed sleep. She looked at her hand. Perfectly normal. A thundering boom coming towards her. A stone path went up and down a hill just a few yards away. The sound was getting louder. She could see sparks flying from dark hooves. Just as the figure was coming into view she came out of the dream with a *bang*!  
  
Somehow she rolled off the bed and was lying naked on the floor. Sweat covered her body and she had all these thoughts coming to her at once. The dream, the woman, the floor, and most of all she was *NAKED*! How did that happen? Did someone come in and take off her clothes?! She looked around and saw her pink bunny pajamas in a neat folded pile on the chair that was next to her bed. She might have sleep walked...no how could she have? Then again nothing was impossible.  
  
She realized the moment she saw the locket next to her clothes that he had been here. That locket could only belong to one person. Her love. The gold watch was beyond words. It had an antique moon face, and it was reminiscent of the past and all she had been through, all that she was and will go through. A breeze from the window interrupted her thoughts. Although it was barred, someone had opened it. Maybe one of the nurses. No. The sweet supple scent of cherry blossoms and roses were on the breeze. Darien had been here. But so had others. She was too consumed to think about this any further.  
  
She got up feeling relaxed and ready to face the world today. She dressed and put the moon faced locket on, then she tried the door to her room. It seemed Esther had the kindness in her to unlock it. She shuffled down to Dr. Hammacher's office. She needed to talk to him and tell him she was alright. She had this deep yearning to see him, like she often had towards Darien. They looked similar but surely they weren't the same. It must be that she wanted to tell him about her dream? No. That was too private. But she had the sense she needed to speak with him.  
  
"Ahh Serena! I am so glad you're feeling better. You gave me an awful scare! I thought that it might be lack of food or the meds might have made you sick. But I guess it was just a fainting spell. What do you think caused it?" Dr. Hammacher sounded concerned.  
  
She knew what made her faint. But how would she explain? "Well I guess I was just tired. Or maybe it was the food. I was pretty hungry yesterday during our visit."  
  
"Well if you are hungry next time just come and tell me and I'll see if you can maybe have an apple or light snack. Was there some reason you wanted to talk with me?"  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to tell you I was o.k. and I am really hungry now. I missed breakfast today, so is there some way I can get a little something to eat?" He nodded to her and they went down the hall to the cafeteria.  
  
After a satisfying breakfast, both Serena and Dr. Hammacher settled down to talk. Her fainting spell was only briefly mentioned, and to tell the truth, Serena was a bit baffled by it herself. I mean how could it be the Guardian? She was at the Moon Kingdom now...but still. It really freaked Serena out to think about it. She decided she should just keep it to herself, maybe tell Darien? Serena was a bit surprised when Dr. Hammacher told her that her parents were coming to visit her later this afternoon. But right away she told Dr. Hammacher about why her parents can't, just simply can't come for a visit.  
  
"No. I am not going to see them, they don't deserve to see me. They put me here. I'll cooperate with whatever you guys want me to do but I will not see them. That's final!"  
  
"Serena why wouldn't you want to see them? They love you, and I am sure if they could have avoided sending you here then they would have. Just a few minutes visit? For me?" Dr. Hammacher pleaded.  
  
"No. My brother can see me but not my father and certainly not my mother! I can't see them they make me upset." She explained with gusto. The doctor sighed and he brought Serena back to his office. Not a minute went by before they were interrupted.  
  
*Knock*...tap tap...  
  
"Well it looks like they are here. I guess I'll tell them. Let them at least come in, ok?" Dr. Hammacher understood that it was final. Only Sammy would see Serena today. He quickly opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Hello Serena Honey! How are you?...."her mother was a bit too cheery. "Hi sweetie" her father came in and looked around like he was guilty. Good, Serena thought. LET them feel rotten. They should.  
  
"Come on Sammy let's go in MY room." What a cold look! Her parent's were shocked and a bit horrified. Her mother was choking back tears and her dad was just *there*.She went past them like an ice queen. Sammy was a bit intimidated, but he followed his sis.  
  
"Serena why are you mad at mom and dad?" asked a concerned Sammy.  
  
"Because they did this to me. I am just getting this over with fast as I can so I can go home and help the Scou--er I mean my friends and do my school work. Don't you understand?" Serena talked with just a slight bit of compassion.  
  
"No." said Sammy. He was sad and confused looking all at once. "No, Serena I don't, I'm sorry. Here I made you some cookies and Rini wrote you a note. They wouldn't let her come in, dad brought her someplace, and mom said something about putting her in Ward C for juniors whatever that means. I gotta go. I'll make up some nice story for mom and dad. Love you." With that he gave her a quick kiss and left the room.  
  
Ward C? For juniors? Just then she remembered something about the night they took her away.  
  
"MOM LISTEN TO ME PLEASE YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND!" "Serena calm down just please stay calm" "Serena!Wait!~Momma please, she's telling the truth cuz I can do it too! Wait I'll get my broo-" Rini was cut short by a swift smack from her mom and got an explanation: "Rini don't say that! Your going to go where Serena's going, the junior ward if you don't stop it this instant! You Hear!"  
  
Oh No! The horrible realization sunk in. They've got Rini! Serena was in tears and close to rushing out to Dr. Hammacher and demanding an explanation. 


	3. Big Troubles for Such a Small Lady

Serena was trying to resist the urge to cry wildly. She wanted nothing more than to go save Rini from the terrible things ahead of her. Certainly they weren't going to torture her, but she couldn't stand the thought of Rini in with a therapist, talking about Scout business. Would she tell them? Try to explain? Rini knew not to reveal too much but if they give her drugs then she might tell them. She might get out of here in who knows, a year. Then Rini might have been through enough therapy that she actually would believe that this was all an illusion. Serena felt like her world was sinking fast. Like she was drowning, trapped beneath the roiling, cold water's surface. It was eerily peaceful and calm but danger surrounded her. She just had to do something. Anything at all, and at every cost. But who would she go to? Dr. Hammacher...but what if they didn't let her see Rini? It hadn't been barely an hour since they arrived here, and what if she was sleeping from drugs they gave her?  
  
Serena had to calm down; if one of the nurses or Dr. Hammacher came in her room and saw her hysterical she might need to take more sedative. And not pills, at least with pills she had learned to hide them in her mouth but a shot was a different story. Plus sharp needles seriously made her cringe. Opening the door of her room she turned left and went past the empty nurse's station. It was now noon so most of the attendants and doctors were in the cafeteria monitoring lunch. There was a directory on the wall to her right and a quick scan of it told Serena that the Children's Ward was located on the floor below her. She wouldn't be able to get there unaided because you needed a key to unlock both the stairwell and elevator doors. With a heavy sigh she quickly turned around to get back to her room so that she could formulate another plan. She bumped into someone wearing a white lab coat and muttered an apology without looking up to see who it was. Keeping her eyes on the floor she started down the hall but someone grabbed her arm. Serena looked up to the rather tall woman and discovered it was none other than Trista. She let out a surprised gasp before saying in an excited tone  
  
"Trista! It's you! I saw you the other day. I fainted too; I could hardly believe my eyes!"  
  
Trista shushed Serena fearing that the two might be heard. Checking the hallway she pulled Serena into an empty room, pulled down the shades, then locked the doors. She had much to explain and only a short time since lunch would be over in twenty minutes. Drawing in a breath she started to explain what was going on to Serena.  
  
"Serena, Rini was brought into the children's ward today. She put up quite a fight so they had to give her a sleeping pill. Right now she is in her room resting and I don't think it would be wise to go in and wake her."  
  
Serena's eyes were starting to tear but she resolved not to cry.  
  
"When can I see her? I really need to talk to her. Do you know why she was taken in? What's happening at home? Oh, I'm just so happy you're here! Do you have a job here or are you visiting? Do you think you can get my brooch back? How about the Transformation Pen??"   
  
Trista was starting to feel a bit tired now. She had been up all night setting up a computer connection so she would be able to communicate with Luna back at the arcade. Now Serena was bombarding her with questions. And soon she would have to get back to the Children's Ward before anyone could question where she had been.  
  
"Serena, calm down. One question at a time. I expect you'll be able to visit Rini soon but she'll be pretty tired tonight so tomorrow night would be the best for you both. As for the reason she was taken in she can probably explain better than I. I don't have access to your brooch nor the Transformation Pen, and yes I have a job here. I work in the Children's Ward and I am taking care of Rini for the most part. If the enemy is alerted that both the Neo Queen and her daughter aren't able to transform we'll have much trouble."  
  
Serena's mind was trying to process all this information and at the same time think of questions to ask Trista. She sat down in a plastic chair near her and fidgeted with her pigtails. If the enemy only knew what was going on there would most definatley be chaos. The scouts might need some help but she was stuck here as well as Rini. Would Trista help the scouts? She slammed her fist into her leg as a sign of frustration and her stormy blue eyes wandered back to Trista.  
  
"Ok then, how did you know what was going on?"  
  
"I was at the Gate as usual when Queen Serenity came in and warned me that you were in danger. I thought it was the enemy but she explained that you were in this place because you tried to explain you were a sailor scout to your parents. She had me look forward in time to see what would happen and I saw terrible things...but I can't tell you what. You just have to trust me and know that no matter what everything will work out. There maybe some things that seem impossible to overcome but in the end it will be fine. Just watch out for certain people and whatever you do, don't reveal too much information because the enemy has infiltrated this place. However they are hidden really well so they could be anyone. Well the lunch bell will be ringing soon so go back to your room. I'll slip a note under your door tonight around midnight. After you read it make sure it never leaves your possession. Got it?"  
  
Serena nodded and Trista opened the door. They both walked out of the room and went their separate ways. The lunch bell rang a few minutes after Serena had got back to her room; unbeknownst to Trista or Serena, a third person walked out of the room they had used for their little conference, and filed into the crowded halls.  
  
Rini had just awoken. She groggily got out of her bed and put on her pink bunny slippers. She shuffled towards the door and spotted Trista. Her mind was still foggy and she struggled to remember where she was. Rini walked toward Trista and tugged on her white lab jacket. Trista turned and looked at her, then she took her hand and brought Rini back across the hall to her room. She closed the door.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Her eyes were full of worry for the small lady.  
  
"I'm....a little tired. I...I don't remember what happend...Trista, what happened, where am I?"  
  
Trista sighed, placing down the pen and clipboard sha had been holding.  
  
"Small Lady, you are at the hospital. You've been brought here because you told everyone that you were a sailor scout...and they think that you're not feeling well. Serena is here as well but in another ward. You can't see her just yet but you will get to see her someday. Ok?"  
  
Rini's eyes misted over, and she started to sob. Trista came over and hugged the small child.  
  
"Oh, what am I gonna do? How do I get out of here? I'm scared, why can't I see Serena?"  
  
Trista smiled a bit. Rini was just like her mother, full of questions.  
  
"It's ok, I talked to Serena. Rini, you have to be a big girl now. Be on your best behavior, I'm your primary doctor for now but if something goes wrong I may not be able to help you anymore...do you understand? You have to pretend that sailor scouts aren't real. I can't tell you everything now but in time you'll see. I'm gonna go and talk to your nurse. You get some rest now because you'll need it."  
  
Trista got up and left, and Rini crept back under the sheets of her bed. this place was so wrong. The sheets were thin and the bed lumpy. The white walls looked too clean and the smell of the hospital was of disinfectant. The whole building seemed to lack color and vibrance. She could feel the sadness in everything around her. A small tear drifted down her face and she yawned. The last thing she thought about before she slept was how her house used to smell of candles and baked goods.  
  
~Gomen, I haven't been writing alot lately. Hope you guys {if there's anyone left reading this story...} liked this chapter. ^-^;;; I've got to finish writing this or it'll never get done @_@~ 


End file.
